My Gift For You
by Palas Lis
Summary: Era o primeiro Natal como casados deles e Rin queria dar algo especial para Sesshoumaru, mas parece que tudo dá errado quando vai comprar o presente... ‹‹Oneshot›› ‹‹Presente para Mitz–chan››


_**Disclaimer – **__É dela, é dela. u.u_

_

* * *

_

_**Dedicated –**__ Aqui está meu pequeno presente de Natal para a Mitz-chan. Feliz Natal, querida! Amo você muitão. ;-P_

_

* * *

_

_-_

_-_

**My Gift For You**

_By Palas Lis_

_For Mitz-chan_

-

-

* * *

O sorriso de felicidade era visível no rosto da pequena mulher japonesa que descia do táxi no centro de Nova Iorque. Ela pagou ao taxista e desceu em seguida, murmurando um agradecimento, esquecendo-se por um momento qual idioma usar. Ao fechar até o pescoço o zíper do grosso casaco preto que vestia, ela passou a mão pela touca rosa, tirou os primeiros resquícios de neve que se acumularam em sua cabeça e colocou as luvas igualmente rosas para aquecer as mãos que estavam terrivelmente geladas.

Com muitas roupas, encolhida e com face corada por causa da baixa temperatura, ela caminhava entre as pessoas, parecendo uma criança pronta para brincar na neve; os olhos castanhos atentos a tudo naquela cidade grande. Era a primeira vez que viajava para os Estados Unidos – na verdade, a primeira vez que viajara para fora do Japão. O máximo que havia feito eram viagens dentro do próprio país, ainda que com pouca freqüência.

Havia chegado à cidade há menos de uma hora com Inokuma Sesshoumaru. Ele precisara viajar a trabalho para o outro país e Rin não o deixaria sozinho, então fora junto – não tinham nem um ano de casados e seria o primeiro Natal como marido e mulher. Com a repentina viagem, ela não tivera sequer tempo de comprar algo de presente de Natal para Sesshoumaru em Tóquio, então assim que o marido saiu para trabalhar, ela saiu para comprar um presente para ele.

Era véspera – exatamente dezenove horas do dia 24 de Dezembro –, por isso precisava ser rápida para conseguir comprar alguma coisa e voltar para o hotel e esperá-lo. Entretanto, no momento que deu o primeiro passo fora do táxi, ela quase caiu sentada: o lugar estava extremamente lotado e conseguir comprar algo ali seria uma missão quase impossível. Claro que não desistiria, pois queria e compraria algo de presente para o marido.

Deu algumas voltas pelas calçadas repletas de lojas e entrou em algumas, apenas para olhar. Era tão diferente de Tóquio – não sabia exatamente o quê, mas era diferente. Por um momento, ela queria poder voltar para o Japão e passar o Natal por lá. Seria muito legal ficar com os amigos – eles sempre faziam a festa de Natal juntos, apenas aquele ano a tradição fora quebrada. Um pena, mas pelo menos estaria com Sesshoumaru.

À esquerda, ela avistou um enorme prédio que lembrava muito um _shopping. _Bom, se era para comprar, lá seria mais fácil, uma vez que possuía muitas lojas para escolher o que desejasse. Com tal pensamento, Inokuma Rin caminhou até o semáforo e esperou ficar verde para os pedestres e poder atravessar. Poucos minutos depois entrou no bonito local e o sorriso presente nos lábios murchou, encolhendo os ombros em seguida. Estava lotado... Quer dizer, estava _muito _lotado.

- Talvez não seja assim tão difícil... – Rin falou, suspirando e caminhando entre as dezenas de pessoas para chegar a alguma loja. Entretanto, Rin estancou no lugar, sem dar mais nenhum passo. – E... E... O que vou comprar pro Sesshy?

A expressão sofrida de Rin foi de dar pena. Estava tão eufórica em sair para comprar alguma coisa para ele que sequer pensou em _qual _presente daria. Céus, o que daria de presente para Sesshoumaru?! Ele tinha tudo – e, talvez, até _mais _um pouco que tudo. Como daria um presente para alguém que não precisava de nada? Um suspiro desanimado escapou dos lábios dela e começou a andar, olhando as vitrines. Seria mais difícil do que imaginara inicialmente quando viu a quantidade de pessoas...

Rin passou por uma loja de canetas e parou por alguns instantes olhando a vitrine. Canetas... Até que seria um bom presente para o marido. Afinal, ele era um empresário e precisava de uma caneta especial para assinar seus documentos – ainda mais se fosse uma caneta dada por sua querida esposa; Rin deu um sorriso sapeca com o pensamento. Sim, uma caneta, daria uma caneta de ouro para Sesshoumaru! Ele ia adorar. Com um sorriso e andando, até saltitando, ela entrou na loja. Por sorte, a loja não estava tão cheia.

- O que deseja, senhora? – uma mulher muito bem vestida e maquiada se aproximou, sorrindo.

- Eu quero comprar uma caneta de ouro para o meu marido. – Rin sorria ainda mais, falando num perfeito inglês.

- Vou lhe mostrar nossas canetas banhadas a ouro. – a mulher continuou a sorrir e conduziu Rin para o balcão. – Aqui estão nossas melhores canetas, senhora.

- Certo, certo! – Rin se aproximou e os olhos logo foram postos numa belíssima caneta em ouro e detalhes em ouro branco. – É essa, é essa que quero!

- Uma ótima escolha. – a vendedora sorriu e pegou a caneta para mostrar para Rin. – Um modelo que saiu para esse Natal.

- Eu vou levar! – Rin falou, ao olhar mais de perto a caneta. – É linda!

- Vai pagar com dinheiro ou cartão de crédito? – a senhora perguntou.

- Cartão. – Rin sorriu. É, não fora tão difícil assim comprar o presente e... – Cadê meu cartão?!

Rin fez cara de choro ao procurar nos bolsos o cartão e não encontrar. Saíra tão depressa do hotel com medo de não dar tempo de comprar o presente que se esquecera de pegá-lo! Céus, como compraria um presente bom para Sesshoumaru com os míseros dólares que levara consigo para o centro de Nova Iorque?! Isso não poderia estar realmente acontecendo... Não era possível uma coisa daquela!

- Senhora...? – a vendedora a chamou. – Algum problema?

- Não vou poder levar. – Rin falou; os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Esqueci meu cartão.

- Hum... – a vendedora deu um sorriso meio contrariado. – Volte depois, então. Aí a senhora vem falar comigo.

- 'Tá bem... – Rin saiu da loja arrastando os pés, frustrada. – Era uma caneta tão linda... Sesshy ia adorar.

Rin enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o dinheiro de lá. Não tinha mais nem cem dólares. Não daria para comprar nada muito bom para o marido. Segurando a vontade de chorar, Rin caminhou em direção a outra loja. O que poderia comprar com tão pouco dinheiro? Quer dizer, sem contar que tinha que separar o dinheiro do táxi para voltar para o hotel. Não ficaria nem quarenta dólares para um presente. Ai, ai...

Certo, certo. Não era o momento de chorar. Rin respirou fundo, puxando todo o ar que conseguiu para os pulmões, soltando depois vagarosamente. Ainda dava para comprar alguma lembrança para o marido, pelo menos para não deixar de dar nada. Ela poderia comprar... Comprar um o quê, meu Deus?! Não tinha mais nenhuma idéia do que comprar, ainda mais com o pouco dinheiro que tinha.

Ao passar por uma loja de animais de estimação, Rin sorriu e quis entrar para ver. Não sabia o que comprar para o marido, então era melhor olhar tudo e depois decidir. Um peixinho dourado dava para comprar... Mas será que Sesshoumaru gostaria de ganhar um... _Peixe_? Er... Ele não ia gostar, mas poderia ao menos olhar, não poderia? Afinal, adorava animais. Eram tão fofos os gatinhos e cachorrinhos e os peixinhos!

A loja estava cheia de pais e seus filhos. Rin sorriu e entrou, aproximando-se dos aquários para ver os peixes. Curiosa, ela foi direito para um aquário grande para procurar o peixe que estaria lá, mas franziu o cenho quando não viu peixe algum. Ué, onde o peixe estaria...? Ela deu a volta e estendeu a mão, ficando na ponta dos pés para tocar no aquário posto num lugar alto e bateu no vidro. Ao encostar sem querer em uma válvula, ela piscou diversas vezes, não esperando para o que viria a seguir...

- Não mexa aí que está com defeito e...

Quando o vendedor tentou avisar, não havia mais tempo: a água do aquário começara a jorrar sobre Rin, molhando-a completamente. A mulher ficou estática, petrificada no lugar, até a água toda do aquário cair sobre ela. As lágrimas brotaram nos olhos dela imediatamente e saiu da loja quase correndo, morrendo de vergonha do que acontecera. Droga, por que aquilo só acontecia com ela? Por que logo com ela?

Como compraria um presente para o marido daquele jeito? A roupa grossa toda molhada estava pesada e Rin tinha dificuldade até mesmo para andar. Ela passou a mão direita nos olhos para não chorar e resolveu ir embora, sem presente mesmo – ainda mais que todos que passavam por ela olhavam com cara estranha. Claro, quem não olharia para uma garota pingando água e andando como um pingüim pelo _shopping_?

Rin caminhou em direção às portas do lugar, segurando o choro a muito custo. Tudo que queria era ir embora e tirar aquelas roupas molhadas, aí, se chegasse rápido, daria tempo para entrar na _internet _e comprar algo para Sesshoumaru... Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela, mas desapareceu logo em seguida. Ah, mas não chegaria naquele dia, então não teria graça. Droga, não daria nada para ele, nada! Mil vezes droga!

Assim que as postas se abriram, Rin gemeu. A temperatura baixa a fez se encolher; o fato de estar completamente molhada a deixava com muito mais frio. Ao abraçar o próximo corpo, Rin caminhou em direção a rua, para esperar um táxi. Os lábios ficaram roxos e ela tremia. A neve caía, deixando uma camada visível sobre o pequeno corpo dela. Por Deus, congelaria se não conseguisse logo tirar aquela roupa!

Um táxi passou e ela deu sinal. Ele parou e ela entrou, sentindo-se melhor – pelo menos, do vento e da neve ela se livrara momentaneamente. O senhor sentado no volante sorriu e se virou para ela, afastando-se alguns metros na rua com o carro. Rin o olhou e sorriu também, suspirando desanimada em seguida e olhando para o céu. Havia escurecido totalmente. Os olhos se voltaram para o relógio no pulso e não sabia como eram mais de dez horas da noite.

- Qual lugar? – o homem perguntou.

- Lugar...? – Rin voltou os olhos para ele, piscando. – Eu não... Lembro o hotel...

- Não lembra? – o homem levantou uma sobrancelha. – E o endereço?

- Também não. – Rin contraiu o rosto. – Não sou daqui.

- Sinto muito, senhora, não posso levá-la. – o homem parou o táxi no meio-fio. – Desculpe.

Rin desceu em uma pracinha e caminhou por ela até sentar sob uma árvore para se proteger um pouco do vento e da neve que começava a cair mais forte. A água do corpo parecia que estava virando gelo. Os dentes chegavam a bater de frio. Ela se sentou no tronco da árvore e ficou olhando as pessoas passarem apressadas. Poxa, como faria para ir embora, então? Estava com muito frio!

Rin sorriu ao lembrar-se do celular no bolso e o pegou, discando o número do marido. Várias chamadas, até cair na caixa postal. Rin tentou de novo, com as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Será que ele ainda estava na reunião? Era tão tarde, não era para estar... E não sabia nem o número do escritório que ele estaria e muito menos do hotel. Rin sorriu quando ouviu a voz do marido quando ele atendeu ao telefone móvel na segunda tentativa.

- Sesshy, eu me pedi aqui no centro de Nova Iorque e estou sozinha numa praça com uma estátua feia de um homem com uns índios assustadores! – Rin começou a falar sem parar; as palavras saindo tropeçadas dos lábios. – Eu quero ir embora daqui e 'tô com muito frio e com medo! Vem me buscar, por favor, Sesshy!

O celular apitou quando Sesshoumaru começou a falar com ela. Silêncio depois. O marido não falou mais nada com ela. Estranho. O que acontecera? Ela o chamou, mas não houve palavra alguma. Rin piscou e olhou o celular. Aquilo... Não... Podia... Ser... Verdade! A bateria descarregara e não conseguira terminar de falar com o marido. Como ele a acharia naquela cidade enorme?! Morreria congelada naquela praça!

Havia perdido as esperanças de conseguir voltar a tempo de passar a virada do Natal com o marido. Quer dizer, havia perdido a esperança até mesmo de conseguir ficar viva – tamanho o frio que sentia. Não percebeu quanto tempo ficou encolhida no chão, abraçando as pernas para tentar ao menos se aquecer um pouco. Também não olhava para as pessoas que passavam. Sesshoumaru havia dito que era uma cidade perigosa e tinha medo.

- Eu não quero passar o Natal sozinha nesse lugar que nem conheço! – Rin falou em japonês, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos para chorar ao ver no relógio de pulso que faltavam pouco mais de dez minutos para as onze horas; o corpo pequeno e molhado encolhido. – Não quero!

- Rin?

Ela levantou os olhos castanhos banhados em lágrimas de uma vez ao reconhecer a voz grave que lhe chamara. Mesmo querendo sorrir para o marido parado na sua frente com a face impassível – apesar de reconhecer a preocupação nos olhos dourados –, não conseguiu. Tudo que fez foi levantar de um pulo, chorando copiosamente. Ela o abraçou pela cintura, fortemente, com medo que fosse embora e a deixasse sozinha de novo.

- Sesshy! – Rin gemeu; o vapor saindo pela boca em grande quantidade, formando uma nuvem. – Quero voltar pra casa, agora! Não gosto desse lugar!

- Acalme-se, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou, circulando o corpo pequeno protetoramente. – Eu estou aqui com você. Não precisa chorar.

- Ah, Sesshy, eu esqueci o cartão de crédito, acabei me molhando no aquário, 'tô quase congelando e ainda me perdi aqui! – Rin desembestou a falar, quase soluçando de tanto que chorava. Sesshoumaru tentou, mas não conseguia entender muita coisa do que ela falava. – Deutudoerrado!

- Rin – Sesshoumaru a afastou um pouco, segurando-a pelos ombros, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. –, fique calma e vamos para o hotel, certo?

- 'Tá bem. – Rin falou, soluçando, com o rosto corado pela baixa temperatura e por ter chorado bastante. – Deu tudo, tudo errado, Sesshy. Tudo, tudo! E eu 'tô quase virando um cubo de gelo aqui! Um picolé de Rin!

- Eu sei, Rin, eu sei. – Sesshoumaru falou, desabotoando o casaco grosso dela e tirando, sentindo-o muito mais pesado por estar molhado. Ele tirou em seguida o próprio casaco e colocou nos ombros nela, para aquecê-la. As luvas e a touca também foram tiradas por ele por estarem quase virando gelo. – Precisa de um banho quente, antes que adoeça.

- Quero voltar pra Tóquio. – Rin fez biquinho, sendo guiada pelo marido para o táxi que o levara até a praça. – Não quero mais ficar aqui. Esse lugar é ruim.

- Vamos embora depois de amanhã. – Sesshoumaru falou, abrindo a porta do táxi, dando passagem para a mulher e entrando em seguida. – Não se preocupe.

- E nem montamos nossa árvore de Natal. – Rin falou, chorosa, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele, com o corpo todo trêmulo e sentindo a mão de Sesshoumaru segurar firmemente a sua. – Natal sem uma árvore toda iluminada e com enfeites bonitos não é Natal, Sesshy!

- Rin, eu montei uma árvore para você no hotel. – Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado e beijou os lábios dela levemente. – Estava terminando de montar quando você ligou.

- Oh, Sesshy! – Rin tocou nos lábios dele com os seus várias vezes. – Obrigada, obrigada!

- E quer me contar o que aconteceu com você para estar assim? – Sesshoumaru falou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, apesar do tom que usou lembrar muito uma repreensão.

- Eusaíprairnocentrocomprar...

- Rin, fale mais devagar. – Sesshoumaru pareceu estar com vontade de rir. – Não consigo entender nada quando fala assim.

- Ah, Sesshy! – Rin respirou fundo, sentindo vontade de chorar de novo. – Eu saí pra ir ao centro comprar algumas coisas pro Natal, aí deu tudo errado comigo. Isso que aconteceu! Esqueci o cartão e não consegui comprar nada, eu me molhei na loja lá que tinha um aquário quebrado e não lembrava o nome do hotel quando 'tava indo embora! Tudo errado!

Sesshoumaru sorriu e, após pagar ao motorista, estendeu a mão para a esposa para descer do veículo. Rin aceitou e desceu do carro em seguida, tremendo ainda mais de frio quando o vento soprou forte na rua. Completamente agarrada a Sesshoumaru, Rin entrou no prédio e seguiram para o andar do quarto. Ele passou o cartão na porta e entraram. A mulher sorriu, aliviada pela temperatura ali dentro estar agradável.

- Cadê a árvore, Sesshy? – Rin perguntou, procurando com os olhos castanhos na sala do lugar. – Cadê?

- Você vai primeiro tomar banho. – Sesshoumaru falou, conduzindo-a para o banheiro e tirando o casaco dela quando entraram no outro cômodo. O homem ligou o chuveiro e se virou para Rin, sério. – Não devia ter saído sozinha, Rin. Você não conhece Nova Iorque. Eu fiquei preocupado. Poderia ter acontecido algo grave com você.

- Ah, mas agora eu estou bem e aqui com você... – Rin sorriu, tirando as roupas molhadas e entrando debaixo do chuveiro, com o corpo ainda trêmulo e os lábios arroxeados por estar com frio. – Não precisa mais se preocupar.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado, daquele jeito que Rin adorava. Claro que amava o marido quando ele estava sério e frio – ou seja, a maior parte do tempo –, mas gostava muito quando ele lançava aquele sorriso de lado para ela. Gostava porque era o sorriso _dela, _para_ ela._ Sesshoumaru não sorria para mais ninguém, apenas para ela. Então, quando ele sorria daquele jeito, sentia-se a pessoas mais especial e amada do mundo.

- Entra aqui também, Sesshy! – Rin riu e o segurou pela gravata, puxando para o chuveiro. – 'Tô com frio ainda.

Sesshoumaru não reclamou, apenas a enlaçou pela cintura e colou os lábios nos dela, aprofundando o beijo enquanto as pequenas e ágeis mãos da mulher desabotoavam sua camisa e jogava a gravata para o lado, desleixadamente. Rin sorriu quando ele mordiscou a orelha dela e afundou os dedos no cabelo dela, suavemente. Os braços dela circularam o pescoço dele quando ele voltou a beijar seus lábios ardentemente.

Algum tempo depois, Rin se enrolava no roupão para sair do banheiro, junto com o marido. Ela se vestiu com conjunto simples de pijama, com calça e blusa de mangas compridas, além de meias nos pés; ele ficou apenas com uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta. A temperatura do ambiente era ideal para se vestir de maneira mais confortável. Os dois foram para a sala e somente nesse momento Rin reparou na mesa toda arrumada com a Ceia de Natal.

- Obrigada, Sesshy. – Rin falou, abraçando o marido. – Você preparou tudo para mim.

- Eu sei que adora o Natal, Pequena. – Sesshoumaru sorriu quando ela torceu o nariz para o apelido carinhoso. – Quando vi seu bilhete avisando que sairia, arrumei tudo.

- E como me encontrou naquela praça? – Rin perguntou, curiosa, sem largá-lo.

- Eu estive em Nova Iorque a passeio e estive naquela mesma praça. – ele sorriu e a conduziu para a varanda do lugar. – E o que estava fazendo no centro sozinha? Poderia ter me esperado e eu a levaria.

- Oh... – Rin piscou, mas depois fez cara de choro quando se lembrou do que queria no _shopping._ – Queria comprar um presente...

- Presente? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Um presente de Natal para você. – Rin fez biquinho quando ele colocou uma mexa do cabelo negro e molhado dela atrás da orelha. – É nosso primeiro Natal casados e queria comprar um presente bem legal pra você, mas aí deu tudo errado, tudo errado e não consegui comprar nada.

- Rin...

- Oi? – ela falou, quase chorando de novo.

- Você é o único presente que eu quero.

- Que fofo, Sesshy! – Rin exclamou, ficando na ponta dos pés para circular o pescoço dele e beijar os lábios rapidamente. Ela sorriu quando Sesshoumaru passou os dedos pelos olhos dela para tirar os resquícios de lágrimas que se formaram no canto dos olhos castanhos. – Amo você, sabia?

- Também amo você. – ele sorriu, passando os dois braços ao redor do pequeno corpo dela.

- E cadê meus presentes? – Rin perguntou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Achei que diria que sou o único presente que quer...

- Ah, Sesshy... – Rin emburrou, infantilmente. – Você é meu presente, mas quero mais!

- E se eu disser que não tive tempo de comprar?

- Eu fico de mal. – Rin fez cara de choro de novo.

- Sabe que não deixaria minha Pequena sem presentes, não é mesmo?

- Claro que sei! – Rin levantou os dois braços para cima, feliz. – Mostre, vamos!

- Vamos ver o show pirotécnico na varanda e lhe entrego seus presentes. – Sesshoumaru passou a mão pela cintura dela e a levou ate a varanda, puxou o vidro e os dois sentiram o vento gelado em seus corpos não vestidos para aquela temperatura.

- Que frio, Sesshy! – Rin se encolheu ao lado dele e o marido se afastou um pouco para ir até o quarto e voltar com um cobertor grosso. – Obrigada.

- Faltam 5 minutos para meia noite... – Sesshoumaru falou, sentando-se no banco da varanda espaçosa. – Vamos ficar por aqui um pouco, depois entramos para comer.

Rin sorriu e entreabriu os olhos quando viu a árvore montada no canto da varanda. As luzinhas piscando coloridas, em um pinheiro respingado com neve que caía pela varanda e os enfeites pequenos e coloridos. Era tudo tão lindo! Ainda mais que Sesshoumaru que havia preparado tudo para ela. Entretanto, o que mais gostou foram as muitas caixas de presentes que estavam sob a árvore. Um monte de presentes, e só para ela.

- Presentes! – Rin exclamou, feliz, mas antes que agachasse para pegá-los, Sesshoumaru a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para seu colo. - Quero abrir tudo logo, Sesshy. 'Tô curiosa!

- Só depois da meia noite. Ainda não é Natal. – Sesshoumaru sorriu de lado. – Vamos ver os fogos de artifício primeiro.

- É mesmo! – Rin se acomodou no colo dele, cobrindo os dois com o cobertor. – Eu adoro Natal!

Não demorou mais que alguns segundos e o céu noturno clareou com os fogos. Todas as cores, formatos e tamanhos. Um espetáculo maravilhoso. Rin assistiu tudo com jeito abobalhado, sorriso feliz e os olhos castanhos brilhando. Sempre gostara muito daquela época do ano, mas o fato de estar com o _seu _Sesshoumaru, tornava uma época ainda mais especial e importante para ela. O sorriso dela ficou ainda mais largo, mais feliz ao pensar no marido.

Rin suspirou apaixonada e se acomodou mais ainda nos braços de Sesshoumaru, sentindo-o abraçá-la mais forte por trás. Um arrepio percorreu as costas ao senti-lo beijar o pescoço e descer até o ombro. Ela mordeu o canto do lábio inferior e virou o rosto para encontrar os lábios dele, num beijo singelo. Os dois se afastaram para tomar fôlego e um sorriu para o outro. É, aquele Natal fora ainda melhor que todos os outros, mesmo com o começo da tarde tão conturbado...

- Feliz Natal, Sesshy.

- Feliz Natal, Rin.

Rin sorriu, como uma criança ansiosa.

- E agora posso abrir os presentes, posso?

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar rir.

- Sim, minha Pequena.

- _Ebaaa_!!!

* * *

-

**The End!**

**-**

**

* * *

**

_**Notas da Autora – **__Olá, pessoal! Novamente estou publicando uma história de Rin e Sesshy. \o/ Eu estou ficando viciada em escrever oneshots. XDDD_

_Espero que gostem desse especial de Natal – que é uma continuação do oneshot "Enfim, Sós!", apesar de não ser necessário lê-lo para entender esse aqui – e comentem. :-D_

_Desejo um Feliz Natal para todos, todos! \o/ \o/ \o/_

_Até a próxima. o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_


End file.
